


Skirt

by I_AM_KING_DAD



Category: MORA - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Drow, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Half-orc, M/M, Modern AU, Modern High Fantasy, References to Knotting, Short One Shot, Unusual Genitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_AM_KING_DAD/pseuds/I_AM_KING_DAD
Summary: Mal visits Bora on his family's farm to give Bora a little afternoon break.





	Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> This is still Malathios and Borabar, however this is from a modern AU where Bora's in a band called The Destroyers. Just a cute one-shot snippet into that AU.

Mal was already whining before Bora even touched him, “Sure look real cute in that skirt,” the half-orc smirked before reaching out to graze the back of his fingers across Malathios’ cheek. Blushing furiously, Mal shifted his weight, knees knocking together. He flattened his back against the rough barn wall, “Mighty bold for you to swing by here in an outfit like that,” he nodded toward the farmhouse.

 

Snorting abruptly, Mal tilted his head, eyeing Bora’s sweat-slicked torso, “I guess I couldn’t keep away,” a giggle caught in his throat when Bora pushed stray hairs behind his ear, “I know he’s not home…”

 

Bora nodded, “He’s not,” and promptly leaned in for a kiss. Hand cupping Mal’s jaw in one hand, the other hand reached down to clasp a nude thigh. Such a great invention, skirts. And did they ever look good on Mal. Bora’s thumb strayed over the line where the skin pigmentation changed on Mal’s thighs; it reminded him of thigh highs, adding to the experience. Mal’s lips were soft, working very eagerly against his. He bit back playfully, a soft chuckle escaping into the kiss. 

 

Malathios was a refreshing treat on a hot summer’s day. The work had been tedious for Bora, and a welcome distraction didn’t bother him one bit if his father wasn’t around. Tasting of cucumber, rather than slake his thirst, Mal only made him sweat more. A gentle push and Bora was pressing the small drow against the side of the barn. Taking a hold of the back of both silky thighs, Bora lifted Mal, who was quick to wrap his legs around him. One hand moving to clasp Mal’s ass, the other was free to sneak his hand underneath the skirt dangerously hiked up on his hips, “What do we got underneath here? Let’s,” his voice soft and low, “take a look,” he gasped. Cheeky fuck didn’t even wear any underwear, “Naaaughty,” he drew out with a tsk. Mal giggled like mad, a devious little grin on his face. 

 

Bora felt absolutely pent up. Mal knew exactly what he wanted, and the easy access added to his flustered nature. A large thumb traced circles around the spots and almost leaflike patterns swirling over Mal’s thighs. He took a moment to admire the crease of Mal’s chubby thighs toward his groin, fingers trailing over the impossibly soft flesh. Mal shivered at even a hint of being told he was bad or improper, cock quickly springing to life from its sheath, “Bora…” oh he whined his name so beautifully.

 

“Mmmm?” Bora was still taking in the view; a hand grazed over the growing member, admiring the stiff, slick organ finally making its appearance from the pale grey ring of flesh surrounding it. 

 

“Could you - ummm,” Mal was growing redder; he wriggled as if he wanted to be let down, “Maybe this time - you could...you could....” his voice grew very small, distant and faint, “s-suck me…?” 

 

Bora’s eyebrows raised in surprise, but when his gaze met with Mal, how could he say no? The drow’s hands were clutching his face, small beads of sweat forming at his hairline, “S’pose it wouldn’t hurt,” he said with a grin, and lowered Mal down. For a moment, he looked rather comical, erection clearly visible through the thin, now tented fabric. Bora knelt before him, hands sliding from Mal’s knees upward. He poked his head under the skirt, chuckling to himself, which only unleashed a torrent of giggles from Malathios. The dark elf was quick to lift the skirt from Bora’s head, holding it close to him, blush creating small splotches of red down his neck and chest, mingling with already mottled skin. Bora whistled at just how hard Mal was already, it must have been a power thing. Shrugging that off, he planted a kiss on the tip of his leaking member. Mal shuddered in a groan. 

 

Bora was not used to doing this; he himself hadn’t even received a blow job until it was Mal’s suggestion. His tongue tickled the slit, hand creeping up to rest at the swollen base. Mal stomped his feet and squeaked a tremulous, “No!” Bora only laughed, and pressed his hand on Malathios’ hip to keep him pinned to the wall of the barn. Humoring him, he drew the flesh into his mouth, tongue lolling on the underside. Although Mal was only 4’10’’, his cock was heavy, long, and unwieldy; Bora couldn’t possibly take the whole thing in his mouth without gagging-especially that knot. Mal’s lower eyelids twitched at the sight, red eyes peeking over dark sunglasses. 

 

Bora was very nonchalant about the situation. He hoped Mal was an easy fix. He, however, was a hair trigger, but that would come later. Slow to start, Bora wasn’t used to the process of sucking while withdrawing. Not that it mattered to Malathios. He quite enjoyed watching Bora be a novice at something. The struggled slurping and sensation of tusks bumping a little too hard against his hips drove Mal insane. He wound his fingers through Bora’s hair with one hand, grasping the knot of his pony tail like a handle. Biting down hard on his lower lip, he checked to see if Bora was initially paying attention. He was rather focused, hands straying to run up and down the backs of his thighs, occasionally grabbing his ass. Mal, taking the opportunity to exert dominance, gripped Bora’s hair hard and thrust his hips forward. A delighted grin plastered his face when the sensation forced the half-orc closer to the knot, causing him to gag.

 

Growling deep in his throat, Bora gripped Mal’s ass tightly. He let his fingernails raked across the skin, causing Mal to cry out, “I’m sorry!” he wheedled and inwardly celebrated that he got the reaction he wanted. Bora, once convinced it wouldn’t happen again continued on sucking, once in awhile looking up at Mal with a stern gaze. He knew the drow would like that, and even added a growl for vibration. Mal shuddered violently, knees buckling, and Bora coughed at the sudden feeling of semen shooting past his tongue. He pulled back to gag, but Mal wasn’t finished, cock spurting clear lilac fluid onto Bora’s face. Mal, spent, crumpled in on himself with a sigh, waiting for the knot to withdraw back into him. One day he’d hope to see Bora take it all - what a glorious sight that would be! 

 

Bora spat and looked over at the content drow, shaking his head, “You gonna give me a little somethin’ after the show tonight?” Mal nodded contently, eyes closed. Shaking his head, Bora stood up, “S’gotta be a rag around here,” he grunted to himself when he saw out his periphery that Mal was nearly close to falling asleep. 

 

There was a spicket not too far from them where Bora washed himself up. Returning to Mal, who had the skirt halfway up his legs, he mumbled, “Need help up?” Mal shook his head no and feebly stood up, adjusting the skirt as he did, “You gonna go home now and take a nap?” Mal nodded yes, “M’kay, but,” Bora pulled Mal against him and drew close, “rest up, ‘cause I wanna have some fun later, okay?” 

 

Mal eagerly nodded. It seemed like fooling around shut him up for a little while. He stood up his tiptoes to give Bora a quick kiss on the cheek, before disappearing around the side of the barn like a little shadow. Bora was sad to see him go, but he had a bit of work to do before the band played that night. He took a moment to enjoy the solitude before his father came home by sitting next to the ancient portable radio they had to listen to. When he heard the sound of a truck pulling into a gravel driveway, he was quick to start back to work like nothing happened. It was so hot outside, the dreamlike quality made Bora question whether it did.


End file.
